


Kankri and Cronus ~ One Shot

by redblood12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redblood12/pseuds/redblood12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory. This is a one-shot of Kankri Vantas and Cronus Ampora. AND I KNOW THAT THERE ARE SOME ERRORS! I will fix them sometime. .n_n.<br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri and Cronus ~ One Shot

Kankri Vantas walked around the veil, looking for his friend Cronus. This was the day that everything was going to come out. He was finally going to confess his red feelings that he has for the Aquarius. He quickly turned down every hall, making his way to Cronus's respite block. 'You can do this, Kankri. You can strongly and proudly tell him how you feel.' he thought to himself. He got to the door and knocked before just walking in.

Kankri saw Cronus sitting in bed, watching a DVD of Troll Grease and smoking. When he saw Kankri, he sat up and smiled. "Oh my glub I am so happy to see you Kankri!" he shouted. The young Vantas felt very nervous, but there was no turning back now. Walking over to him, he sat on the bed, crossing his legs and folding his hands on his knees. "Right, um...There is something that I have been meaning to ask you." He bit the inside of his lip and swallowed heavily not sure /exactly/ how to say it.  
"What is it?" Cronus asked.  
"Well, you see...I was wondering if you...knew how to kiss someone." Oh wow...His blood pumper was pounding and he wasn't sure to how Cronus was going to react. Glancing over, he saw that Cronus had an annoyed look on his face. Wait...why was he looking annoyed? Did he do something wrong? Did he not ask right? Oh dear, this was becoming slightly triggering... 

"Oh my glub...not you too!" Cronus said, followed by an exasperated sigh. Kankri turned and faced the other completely, furrowing his eyebrows. "Me too? What is that supposed to mean? Has someone else already asked to kiss you?" He didn't know why he was freaking out, but he quickly calmed himself down and looked back at him with a straight face. "Is everything alright, Cronus?"  
"No, no one asked me anything like that, but...I am the greatest virgin in the world. And--Hey, it's not funny so stop laughing!" Cronus was slowly growing angry and Kankri could tell. He quickly stifles his laughter, putting his pointer in front of his mouth horizontally and closing his eyes. "Pardon me, I apologize. And...Would you like to learn with me?" He wondered why he went this way instead of just saying he felt red for the other, but it was already happening as he leaned in slightly, barely noticeable. 

Cronus backed up slightly, having a confused look on his face, and Kankri noticed and stopped. "Uh...Kankri? Are you okay?" He covered his own mouth and sat back up straight. "Oh my...I...Please, I...am.." He stopped talking, realizing her was only making things worse. Uncovering his mouth, he folded his hands back over his knees and looked at Cronus, biting the inside of his lip again. "I am sorry Cronus. I....I have...felt red for you for some time now."

He looked at the other, smiling a bit before letting it fade once he saw the look of...what almost seemed like disgust on his face. "Okay, fucker, did Porrim put you up to this shit?" Cronus had a slight edge to his voice and Kankri was forced to back up a bit. Oh shit, what...what was happening! This is not how he imagined confessing these feelings to Cronus, not one bit at all. "You dense fool...Maybe it is because I have developed red feelings for you!" Kankri stated before looking away. He could feel the other staring at him, maybe even glaring, he wasn't sure, and it made him feel that much more uncomfortable.

"Haha very funny. Where are the others." Cronus laughed, almost intimidatingly, and looked at the Cancer. Kankri looked back, sighing heavily and looking right into the other's eyes. "You...are such a fool at time. Is it that hard to accept that I have developed some red feelings for you? Or are you so stuck in your selfish persona that you cannot or choose to not see anything that has to do with people below you feeling any form of emotion. You have been advancing on me for quite some time and I find it peculiar that you suddenly do not wish to convey in my condolences." He stands and backs up. "Another thing is that I do not think it is funny to automatically assume that this is a joke and do /NOT/ use that language with me Cronus! I--"

Kankri was cut off by Cronus standing and slapping him hard across the face. Kankri's face turned to the side and he stepped back, his eyes wide and feeling the tears swell up in his. He put his fingertips on the place where the other had just slapped him. He looked back at Cronus, a few red droplets making their way down his face. "C-Cronus...I am...not lying, I swear. This is not a joke!" He backed up more until his back was almost touching the door. Cronus looked at him and growled. "You're the one who's trying to make a fool of me, freak blood!"

That made the shorter Dancestor stop in his tracks. He looked at Cronus before looking right at the ground, staring at his feet. "I-Is that...all you think of me as? Just a mutant and a freak?" Cronus scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I'll give it to you that you're a good fucking actor...You fucking mutant." Kankri had finally snapped.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM NOT ACTING! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE! THIS IS HOW I TRULY FEEL AND I CANNOT...I...cannot...deal with this..." Kankri covered his mouth and turns to walk from the room. This is not how he expected thing to go. He didn't expect to be called a freak...a mutant...told his feelings were a joke...to be slapped...Why was this happening to him? He did nothing to deserve this treatment.

Cronus dropped his arms and his eyes widened slightly. He walked to Kankri, grabbing his arm and looking down at him. Kankri leaned his head on the door, letting out a sob and trying to get his arm free of the Ampora's grasp. The purple blood turned him around and yanked him into his chest, leaving a hand on his back and bringing one up to his hair, holding his head. "I...I am so fucking sorry, Kankri.." Kankri didn't hug back at first, he leaves his arms at his sides, staining the front of the other's shirt with candy red. After a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Why...a-are you doing this to me... did not do anything..to you....to deserve this. Cronus, just...please...l-let me go...I am nothing but a freak mutant blood filled troll." He felt the other's grip tighten around him as Cronus leaned down, whispering in his ear.  
"No. I am sorry for saying that shit." He shook his head and sighed heavily against his chest. "Is that all anyone ever thinks of me as? I know...people look down their noses at me and I know that not a lot of people like me, so...sh-should I just..." He let his voice trail off, not able to finish what he was about to say. He had a feeling, due to the rubbing on his back, that the other knew what he was going to say.

'No! No no, fuck...no, Kanks! I...Jegus fuck no." Cronus let out a shaky sob and hugged the other a bit tighter, not wanting to let go. "C-Cro....I...really want..you to know th-that I feel red for you..." The high-blood nodded.  
"I'm glad ya told me chief." He smiled and pulled back a little bit to look at the shorter troll. Kankri looked up at him, his face stained with red and his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. "P-Please tell me that you didn't...mean what you said.." Cronus rolled his eyes.  
"Well 'course I didn't mean it, stupid.....Wait! I didn't mean that." Looking back down, Kankri reached to his own head, gripping his hair slightly and leaning into the other's chest again. "First I am a freak and a mutant and then I am not. Then I am stupid and then I am not...Please make up your mind about your quandaries and stop confusing my think pan, Cronus...please." 

"Cool cat...Do I really look like someone who knows what he's talking about?" Cronus asked. Kankri let out a chuckle mixed with a sob and looked up at him.  
"N-No, if I remember correctly, you said and I quote, the biggest virgin in the world." He continued to sob and chuckle for a few more minutes before stopping himself, looked around nervously before back down at him. "No I didn't."

"Oh, yes you did." Standing on his tip-toes, he kissed his cheek, still not smiling, but putting his hands on Cronus's shoulders. Tilting his head slightly, he moved a bit closer as Cronus put his hands on his hips. A little squeak made its way out of his mouth when Cronus kissed him, but on the mouth. The cool troll moved his lips against the other's, a purple crossing his feature. Kankri put a hand on the other's shoulder and carded a hand through his hair as a red blush dusted his face and the tops of his ears.  
"M-Mmm..~"

When the kiss was broken, they both stared at each other for a long time. Kankri was the first to speak. "I..feel red for you Cronus." The other looked at him and smiled, which caused the red blood to smile as well. "Cool cat...you are the only one I've ever felt red for." Kankri smiled and took his hand, walking him to the bed and laying down. Cronus laid on his back, pulling the other on top of him and kissing his forehead.  
"Hey Kanks...My new, as the human sentiment goes, love, have you ever thought about pailing?" Kankri looked up at him and shook his head.  
"How about for now, we just make out?" Cronus nodded his head quickly as Kankri leaned up, lick the other's lips before pushing them together, both of them moaning softly from the contact. Kankri put his hands behind the other's neck and moved his lips against his. Cronus moved his hand to the small of his back, holding him there and mingling their tongues together.

Once their make out session was over, Kankri laid panting and purring on Cronus's chest. The other's legs were wrapped around him and he had his hands on Kankri's back. "Cronus...I feel red for you."  
"I feel red for you too, Kanks." He smiled and kissed the top of the other's head before closing his eyes. They both soon fell asleep in each other's embrace, for some odd reason they couldn't wipe the smile off of their faces, even in their sleep. This was probably one of the best things that's ever happened to either of them. And there was no way they would trade this for anything.


End file.
